Just a toy
by brillantbutscary
Summary: Tom and Abraxas have a little talk. A very short drabble about my OTP, prompted by a Truth and Dare game. Slash.


**Author's note:** I wrote this for a dare, it's short and I wrote it in about half an hour, so don't expect much.

 _Dare: Write an OTP drabble where one of your OTP admits a terrible secret_

Abraxas stands on the edge of parapet. His long blonde hair, tied loosely with a black ribbon, is blown out of his face by the strong wind. Tears run down his face, his pride is momentarily forgotten as he sobs uncontrollably.

He looks at the silver watch at his wrist and quickly wipes away the tears. He can't let him see them, not now.

He hears footsteps behind him and a cold voice, almost as feelingless as it's master, breaks the silence, as quick and as painful as a knife's piercing slash. "What do you want?" The suppressed rage is almost tangible, it's bitterness is like a slap in the face.

"I have to tell you something." Abraxas says, not turning around. He takes a deep breath, dreading his lovers, no, his master's reaction. "I will marry one of the Bullstrode twins, when the term has ended, I just thought you should know." He stammers, his façade of cool indifference lost completely in the reality of his words.

There is silence.

Drops of rain splash against Abraxas skin, biting, and piercing, tiny arrows of the cold. He turns around, tentatively. "Tom..."He begins, ready for the anger, the sadness, that he is sure to receive. "I..." His voice trails off, as he sees the man's face. It is twisted in an expression of evil mirth. Those perfect lips are stretched in a malicious smirk.

Cold, merciless laughter chills Abraxas to the bone, he looks shocked, watching Tom Riddle, his Tom, his one and only love laughing at him, in uncontrollable amusement.

"Is that all?" He asks, his lips curling mockingly. "I'm going to marry." He mimics his voice, smirking. "Do you really think that I don't know that?"

Abraxas' bottom lip quivers. He has to fight back the tears, that are now stinging his eyes. "How?" He asks, choking on the bitter taste in his mouth.

Tom laughs. "Orion isn't the best confidant, you know." His handsome features eerily hollow in the moonlight. "All I had to do was ask..."

Abraxas feels a treacherous tear run down his cheek. He wipes it away, feeling shame and despair wash over him, engulfing him. "I thought..." He begins, a sob stopping him from continuing.

Tom looks at him in amusement. "You thought I would care, didn't you?" He laughs, incredulously. "My, my, Abraxas... What ever gave you that idea?" He advances on the boy, like a cat hunting a mouse, his hand pulls Abraxas chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I don't care, I never have. You are just a toy to me, granted an amusing one, but none the less, a toy." He pins Abraxas against a pillar and watches as his words sank in. Leaning forward, almost close enough to kiss him, he whispers. "Let's play."

Abraxas pushes him away, glaring at him with tear-filled eyes. "I hate you!" He screams at Tom, sobbing. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Tom looks at him, in disgust. "Fine!" He says after a while. "I won't, but mark my words, Malfoy, my absence will hurt you, break you..." He smiles. " **Destroy** you, in the end. And one day you will come running back to me." He smirks, evilly. "And when that day comes, I will not even attempt to help you." He walks away, leaving Abraxas in the cold night air.

Abraxas sinks to the ground sobbing. The rain soaks him to the core, the wind's cold embrace making him shudder and weep. The pain wells up inside of him and he wails, his sorrow caged up inside him. His voice breaks and his head falls back, he looks up at the stars and whispers. "I love you. Even with this pain, I still love you..."

On the other side of the door, leading to the parapet, Tom chuckles. "And that, my pet, will be your down fall." He says, quietly, and slips away into the castles empty corridors.

 **Author's note:** Well, what did you think? I love Tom, so making this up on the spot wasn't that hard.


End file.
